Vladimir Raven
Vladimir Raven is a character role-played by Lt_Raven. ---- Vladimir Raven is a Sergeant for the [[Los Santos Police Department|'LSPD']], Badge #486. Raven was formerly the Lieutenant of the[[Criminal Investigation Division (CID)| Criminal Investigation Division (CID)]], an LSPD Detective, as well as the Union Boss for the CID. He has been a part of the Police Department for close to 2 years. After a reshuffle of the police force, and the division of the CID into ranks matching LSPD and [[BCSO|'BCSO']], Raven's rank was changed to Sergeant Detective. Background Information Vladimir Raven was born on September 5th, 1988, in Russia. He and his family later moved to Australia, though he does not remember much from his childhood. However, he does remember that he was close friends with [[Gazz Maloo|'Gazz Maloo']],''' as the two of them grew up together. He served in the Australian army for many years, eventually leading to him being investigated for various war crimes, though he has been cleared of them since. Raven sustained many injuries from his time in the war (leading to various body parts having metal plates implanted into him), and suffering from PTSD. During this time of his life, '''Raven became severely addicted to morphine and potentially crack, in order to cope with the pain. The court case filed against him for his alleged war crimes was based in Los Santos, thus leading to him moving there to appear in court. He chose to stay following the court case; later joining the police force. After arriving in Los Santos, Raven met up with an old friend from school, Brian Crane '(head of [[Emergency Medical Services|'EMS]] at the time), and soon began a very unhealthy relationship with him. Raven was deep in his morphine addiction, and Brian was abusive towards him. Brian Crane died of a mysterious illness, and Raven has moved on in a much more positive direction in his life. He has successfully broken himself of his morphine addiction and continues to stay sober. Raven was formerly in an incredibly supportive marriage with the Chief of Police, [[Bobby Smith|'Bobby Smith']]. The two are now separated, and have filed for divorce - court case date pending. Los Santos Police Department Raven joined the Los Santos Police Department with 2 of his friends - [[Owen Svensen|'Owen Svensen']] and Luka Kozlov. Raven secured a spot in the [[Criminal Investigation Division (CID)|'Criminal Investigation Division']] following a prank that Svensen was attempting to pull on (at the time) Chief Inspector of CID [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']] and [[SASP|'SASP']]' '''Colonel [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper'.]] Raven and '''Svensen' hid in a van that was parked beside Snow's Police Mustang, outside of Mission Row Police Department. While waiting for Snow '''and '''Copper to come outside, a woman approached the Police Mustang and began lockpicking the vehicle, unknowing of Raven and Svensen's presence. The two men hopped out of the van and detained the woman, just as Snow and Copper exited MRPDhttps://clips.twitch.tv/ObedientCrunchySalamanderFrankerZ 1. This event secured Raven's place in the Criminal Investigation Division. Present Day Currently, Raven is still employed with the [[Los Santos Police Department|'LSPD']]. He had plans with the former Assistant Chief of Police, Olivia Copper to convert the old CID Safehouse into a sex club, called 'The CID Safe House,' and took applications with a small fee. One of the best things to evolve from his time with the LSPD would be finding his life partner, Bobby Smith. Raven and Bobby Smith became "Facebook Official ™" on May 23rd, 20193. The two of them have been going steady ever since, despite the fact that multiple officers have tried to sabotage the relationship. Many Deputies have confessed to also having feelings for Bobby, and [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] tried to spread a rumor that Raven was cheating on Bobby with Jackie Snow. It didn't end up well for him, as Hunter was promptly knocked out via Raven's knuckle dusters. * As of August 2, 2019, Raven was promoted to the Chief of Police for the LSPD. https://clips.twitch.tv/InnocentScaryBatTBTacoLeft 2 * As of February 7th, 2020, Raven now holds the rank of Sergeant for the LSPD. The Proposal After hearing how his "Los Santos Vice" partner [[Rocko Colombo|'Rocko Colombo']] proposed to his girlfriend, Mia Mersion, Raven began to think about proposing to Bobby. Being the dramatic person he is, Raven wasn't satisfied with the idea of a conventional proposal. Once he remembered how Bobby has a kidnapping kink, an idea began to form in his head. One of his original ideas revolved around the thought of using Bobby as a hostage in a jewelry robbery, and then proposing to him using one of the rings there; but Olivia Copper protested this idea, claiming that wasn't special enough. Once a concrete idea was formed, Raven got to work, making sure everything was perfect. The setup started with Copper partnering up with Bobby, while Raven and [[Kareem Lyon|'Kareem Lyon']] dressed up as cult members, gathered weapons from evidence, and grabbed a vehicle. They located Copper and Bobby on patrol, rammed their vehicle, and brandished their guns to force them out of their car. Copper insisted they "take the blonde one", so the pair took Bobby's weapons and forced him in their car. The three made their way from the scene of the kidnapping, leaving Copper behind. During the transportation, Kareem and Raven told elaborate stories on how they were going to sacrifice Bobby to the 'Swamp God', and how he would become a "new vessel." The three arrived at the swamp without any problems, promptly ordering Bobby to exit the vehicle and make his way to the end of the dock. With the muzzle of an LMG to the Senior Deputy's back, Raven ordered him to "stare at the water, and do not turn around." Unbeknownst to Bobby, Raven quickly took off his hat and mask and got on one knee. Once Bobby was told to turn around, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend looking up to him, asking, "Bobby Smith, will you marry me?" Of course, Bobby said yes. Raven then gave him knuckle dusters, which spells out "BCSO" across the knuckles and had "Bobby x Raven" on the back. [4'''] The two of them had their wedding on '''August 25th, 2019. Raven's best man was Jackie Snow, and his two groomsmen included Owen Svensen and [[Julio Thomas|'Julio Thomas']] (who paid $40k to be part of the bridal party). On the eve of the wedding, Raven was incredibly panicked. He feared for his and Bobby's safety, due to the very nature of a police wedding; and especially since Bobby had been in the ICU. His worries only increased when Bobby didn't show up on time. But they all turned out to be unfounded. As Rains of Castamere played, Bobby arrived in a three-piece suit, escorted down the aisle by [[Travis Tribble|'Travis Tribble']]. After an incident in which Judge [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']] fainted due to locked knees, Bobby and Raven eventually exchanged their vows and were officially married. Relationships - - - - Fun Facts * Loves Warrior Cats, is Milkbag of the Jug Clan. * Used to be under contract by a cigarette company to sell cigarettes, but has recently been able to get out of it. He was able to get out of said contract by signing with a different company to sell Alex Jones diet supplement pills and is now locked in this contract for life. * Hates milk bags. * Used to sleep on a pull out cot in his office at the Police Department. Now he owns a home with his husband Bobby Smith in the Vinewood Hills. * Used to run a sex club with Olivia Coppe'''r, which was called "The CID Safehouse". * Raven's K9 Partner is named '''Gus. * Currently owns and drives a white in color Viseris. * Raven is 5 inches. Not-So-Fun Facts * Bobby and Raven have a very harsh difference of opinion on the rulings of Denzel Williams, in regards to the murder of Deputy Michael Dias. Raven believes that Denzel's life sentence is fair punishment, while Bobby was for the death sentence. This argument led Raven to sleep in his office at MRPD until further notice. * Often holds Zelda over Bobby's head in arguments, in order to back up his statement and validation for his decisions. Bobby absolutely hates this, as he sees it as Raven assuming that Bobby does not hold family and loved ones first in his own beliefs on a topic. The use of Zelda's well-being generally ends with Bobby walking away from the argument. * Raven has shown to be prone to uncontrollable bouts of rage and violence against those who upset him. This has been demonstrated when he attempted to drown [[Irwin Dundee|'Irwin Dundee']] during a house raid, then again when he attacked AJ Hunter with knuckle dusters, proceeding to continue to kick him after he was downed, ignoring all of Bobby Smith's attempts to calm him and move him away. Both of these instances occurred when he felt the people he loved (Gazz Maloo and Bobby Smith) were being threatened. * He has admitted to being a "functioning alcoholic", making it clear he is almost always under the influence to some degree, which may explain his violent nature. When something or someone has upset him, he has turned to drink heavily, on one occasion he crashed his car on duty because he was heavily intoxicated. * He has shown to be manipulative, breaking Luka Kozlov mentally, turning him into a monster. * He has been tried for war crimes. His superior officer pleaded guilty for all the crimes, which saved Raven from being punished. Still, those rumors may have merit... Quotes *''"My boyfriend is my fianc''é''."'' *''"My boyfriend, Bobby Smith..."'' *''"Bobby!"'' *''"Honey..."'' *''"Get the fuck out of my office!"'' Raven Moments Gallery Screenshot (107).png Screenshot (113).png|Raven's Chief of Police Uniform Screenshot (85).png|Raven Disguised As Kizzy Neveah Screenshot (95).png|Raven Disguised As Olivia Copper Screenshot (73).png|Raven's Wedding Suit Screenshot (63).png|Raven With His Groomsmen Screenshot (103).png|Raven's Trooper Outfit Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (131).png|Raven Wearing Bobby's Jacket Screenshot (143).png File:Screenshot_(127).png Paint.png|Raven and Bobby's Family Wedding Photo (Credit to: The Daily Los Santos discord) RavenDoC.png RavenDoC2.png RavenDoC3.png RavenFishtank.png|Raven relaxing in the fishtank at Pillbox. RavenChiefNew2.png Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters